Storytime with Thomas (1999 Fox Family Series)
Storytime with Thomas is a 1999 Fox Family original series, of which 40 episodes were made. Each episode featured a song from Thomas and Friends, two Thomas stories and an episode of Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie. The show aired from September 6 1999 to sometime in October 2000, due to Thomas and the Magic Railroad bombing at box office, causing the Britt Allcroft Company to become Gullane Entertainment. It is unknown why this series never had a proper VHS or DVD release, despite Thomas and Mumfie being owned by the same company. A few fans have taped the series on VHS and claim to have them (one of them stating that they did not record any Mumfie segments from the show except for two of them), and a low-quality version of the intro, plus one-second snippets of the intro and credits in high-quality, have been posted on YouTube. Known Thomas stories that aired on the show *Cranky Bugs *Horrid Lorry *A Surprise For Percy *Snow (twice) *Bye George! *Double Teething Troubles *Happy Ever After *Busy Going Backwards *Percy and the Signal *Donald's Duck *Henry's Forest *Percy's Promise *Percy Proves A Point *Percy, James and the Fruitiful Day *Gordon and the Famous Visitor *Paint Pots and Queens *Something In The Air *Oliver's Find *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach *Thomas and the Rumors *James and the Trouble With Trees *Make Someone Happy *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Stepney Gets Lost *Rusty and the Boulder *Toby and the Flood *Toby's Discovery *A Better View For Gordon *Gordon and the Gremlin *Sleeping Beauty *Duncan Gets Spooked *Thomas' Christmas Party *Diesel Does It Again *Escape *Edward, Trevor, and the Very Useful Party *Four Little Engines *A Bad Day For Sir Handel *Old Iron *Wrong Road *Oliver Owns Up *Gallant Old Engine *Thomas and the Special Letter *Thomas and Stepney *Thomas Comes to Breakfast *Bulldog *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon *A Scarf For Percy Known Thomas songs played on the show *Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (twice) *Let's Have A Race (series premiere) *The Island Song *Really Useful Engine *Thomas' Anthem *Gone Fishing *It's Great To Be An Engine *Sir Toppham Hat *Percy's Seaside Trip *Toby *Come for the Ride *Accidents Will Happen *Night Train *The Snow Song Known Mumfie segments played on the show *If The Hat Fits *Scarecrow's Birthday Surprise *Scarecrow's New Best Friend *All Work And No Play *It Won't Be Alright on the Night *A Foggy Day *Mind Over Manners *Up, Up, And Away *The Black Cat Disappears *Pinkey's First Winter *Scarecrowella *The Bird House *Bristle's Holiday *The Perils of Pearl *Captain Jellybean's Treasure *The Lost Cloud *Case of the Missing Sand *Sunrise, Sunset *Making a Stand *Days Without Night *Abominable Pinkey UPDATE 3/29/2014: The user who uploaded the low-quality recording of Storytime with Thomas' intro plans to upload the episode as soon as he can get it converted to DVD. See here for more info. UPDATE 9/7/16 A full length episode of the show was posted by YouTuber TTTEArchives, it can be viewed here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUw7OoUuFnM Some time ago TTTEArchives was terminated from YouTube, making the episode unwatchable. Though Cranky Bugs airing was available, but ended up getting taken down as well. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Britt Allcroft Category:Partially Found Media